moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nami Seaswell
Nami Seaswell (Born 4 July 19 L.C) is an innkeeper and prominent fisherman within the port city of Daelin's Landing. She is also a novice monk, specializing in the manipulation of mists, which she uses to both further her expertise in the healing arts and her special tea brews. Born to Terrance and Janis Seaswell, a married couple who owned and operated a bustling inn within the sea town of Southshore. Her father was an avid fisherman and head cook, whilst her mother was the fastest bar maid one could have the pleasure of seeing within the town. They were a fiercely dedicated couple who loved Nami, their only child, with all their hearts. She grew up learning the tricks of the trade from both her father and mother, favoring the act of waiting on tables and delivering meals to hungry residents. She soon was able to mimic the speed of her mother and the memory of her father, absorbing large orders on numerous tickets and relaying them perfectly to her father. Unfortunately, havoc found its way into the girl's idyllic life after the encroaching Forsaken within Lordaeronian lands. She was often fearful of their proximity to Tarren Mill, though never believed she would be forced to evacuate due to the blight. Janis and Nami were one of the first out of the town by order of the men, along with her father who would die protecting the town. She did not enjoy the large city of Stormwind, and clung by her mother, becoming reclusive with age. It was not until the fog lifted from Pandaria did she find a purpose. She pleaded with her mother to visit the fabled lands after Alliance contacts had been established with the Tushui. Her mother hired a bodyguard and sent the girl off on her expedition to Pandaria where she learned even more about the wonders of food, ale, and tea. She befriended a Pandaren mother by the name of Ling-Han and was taken under her wing as a culinary apprentice. Physical Description Golden waves of hair layer down the girl's thin frame. The gilded thicket radiates health and is meticulously brushed until the ends form delicate eclipses within one another. When the inevitable kinks are worked out, her mane tickles her thighs. Sea green eyes with a challenging leer unfurl beneath heavy doe lashes that sag her lids. Her thin lips reveal a set of pearls with a gap disturbing the conformity of her front teeth. Her body is gracefully lithe yet at the same time awkwardly lanky. She has not yet developed into her assets that have been promised by the trials of womanhood. She is garbed in a traditional barmaid dress with an accompanied stain-mottled apron tied behind her rump. Her crisp white sleeves are rolled up to her elbows and contained back by sterling anchor pins. Her leather bodice features two opulent gold pins gifted to her. Her ginger steps are cushioned by sheepskin soles. Personality Nami is young and naïve with an open heart. She isn't shy of her passions and loves to be in the fray, whether it be the field of battle or within the comfort of her inn. She takes great pride in organization and cleanliness, though she is often caked with the day's work. Her personality is overbearing and her voice is often too loud for the appropriate setting. She is prone to harboring ill thoughts, so she likes to relieve her stress by taking walks on the sunset beach and fishing the time away. She vies for treatment as an adult though can't back out of her childish ways. She is fond of seashells and boasts a large collection of various species; they are proudly displayed on the walls of her inn. Category:Characters Category:Monks Category:Fishermen Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Human Category:Cooks